


Where the Heart Is

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "finding home" (with a bonus for exactly 100 words)

Of all things, it was falling asleep that made Vala realize how much Earth and SG-1 were her home, now.

They had come back from a mission where, for once, nothing had gone wrong and they were all still in one piece, but SG-11 had come in hot only a few minutes before, so there weren’t any medics to do their post-mission checks.

SG-1 insisted they could wait, and stayed off to one side… where Vala had fallen asleep, in the crowded infirmary, half in Daniel’s lap.

“Hey,” he said. “They’re ready for us. Let’s go home.”

She grinned. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
